Various and sundry types of prime movers, such as dynamoelectric machines or electric motors for instance, have been operated in particular environments in which foreign ferrous material objects or particles were present. For instance, in the environment of an electric dishwasher, the lower one of the end plates of the electric motor utilized to drive such dishwasher was located closely adjacent the floor on which the dishwasher was supported, and various foreign ferrous material objects, such as thumbtacks, pins, needles or various other ferrous metal objects or particles for instance, may have been inadvertently disposed on the floor in close association with such lower end plate of the electric motor. In the event that the aforementioned lower end plate of the electric motor was formed from a non-ferrous material leakage flux emanating from a magnetic field generated by such electric motor upon its energization may have deleteriously effected the magnetic ingestion of the foreign ferrous material objects into such electric motor through the ambient air passages in the non-ferrous end plate. In a copending application of Allen A. Brammerlo Ser. No. 886,874 filed Mar. 15, 1978 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,247 issued Nov. 11, 1980) which is specifically incorporated by reference herein, a leakage flux conducting device having passage means therein for ambient air is secured to a non-ferrous end plate of a prime mover, and such device is provided with a mass great enough so that such device and passage means remain unsaturated with respect to the conducted leakage flux thereby to obviate deleterious magnetic attraction through such passage means of the aforementioned foreign ferrous material objects into the prime mover.
In effecting the attachment of a leakage flux conducting device to a non-ferrous end plate of a prime mover, one of the disadvantageous or undesirable features is believed to be the possibility of effecting deleterious distortion of a portion of the end plate and/or the possibility of effecting deleterious distortion or overloading of other components of the prime mover, such as for instance the components of a thrust system or the like of the prime mover.